Lovers of the Night
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: Riku's been coming since before Sora started working, and he's the only one that's been gentle to the little brunette. Soon enough, he's the only one who came to see Sora, and he was thankful for that. RikuSora, Undetailed Lemons


Nyahh! Good evening, fellow fan fictioneers! I'm once again rendered without internet service thanks to Charter, and am writing this on my recent vampire-kink.Plus, I've played too much KH. xD

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Title: Lovers of the Night  
Rating: M  
Pairing: RikuSora  
Warnings: Explicit content, Sora being a blood-whore, Riku being a vampire. MAN SEX. xD  
Summary: Riku's been coming since before Sora started working, and he's the only one that's been gentle to him. Soon enough, he's the only one who came to see him, and he was thankful for that.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

It was long ago, definitely before modern times. Ancient Japan, where brothels thrived and demons roamed the Earth. Demons, monsters.. _vampires_. Yes, the Blood House was where the common brothels molded with the need for vampires to feed upon blood. There were several of them scattered throughout Japan; there was only one though, in particular, where homosexual men could feast upon the beautiful young boys that were raised from birth for the purpose, or simply captured and placed there.

Whatever the situation was, Riku went once a week.It hadn't mattered to him whom he fed upon, whom he took for his pleasure, as long as he ended up satisfied. That is, until, the owner of the Blood House informed him of a new arrival, as per usual.

" Ah, Riku! Right on time, as usual," The old vampire had chuckled as the man walked in, bowing to his best customer. Riku had smiled, also, his fangs glimmering under the light from the many paper lanterns.

" Did you expect something different from me?"

" Of course not. Ah, but I do have quite the nice surprise for you, my friend," He reached up onto the wall from his sitting position, plucking a key off and handing it to the other. Riku bowed, curiously taking the key.

" I'll go see how nice this surprise will be.." He chuckled darkly as the elder man spoke again.

" Ah, he might be a bit fightened. A client just left for him," A light sigh escaped the wrinkled lips. Riku nodded understandingly. Feeding was a very sexual thing, so it was normal for the vampires to have sex with their feeder while they drank.

And so, Riku took several flights of stairs up a few floors, the sounds of the midnight hour's work filling his ears. Most of the rooms were filled tonight, meaning that it was busy. He was lucky to have gotten a room immediately. Coming to a stop at one of the top floors, he pushing the key into the lock on the sliding door, stepping in. His eyes fell upon a sorry sight, indeed.

Cowering in the corner, was a frail-looking brunette boy. Draped over his shoulders was a thin, cerulean kimono that most likely matched his eyes. Riku wouldn't know; they were squeezed shut. The silk had been torn slightly, meaning that the boy had struggled. It was obvious that it was his first night doing this, none of the experienced boys trembled like that. What shocked the vampire most was the gaping bite wound on his slender, pale neck. The thick liquid had oozed down the curves to his shoulders, and would have been staining the kimono if not for the fact it was down around his fore arms. Tears were rolling down his soft-looking cheeks, giving him a pained aura about him.

Soundlessly, Riku glided forward, kneeling before the boy. Completely surprised, his eyes shot open, fear clouding them immediately. The silver-haired man was sickened; a vampire never left a bite wound open, it was always to be sealed with the unique venom that dulled pain and clotted the blood. In one swift, untrackable movement, Riku's mouth was at the boy's shoulder, lapping up the blood. A low moan rumbled through his lips as the hot liquid returned a bit of strength to him. Soon, he was at the source of the bleeding. He glanced up at the boy's eyes(cerulean, as he had expected), seeing that he looked even more frightened, if that were possible.

" I'm not going to hurt you if you don't struggle." The words left his lips like honey leaving a jar, reaching the boy's ears all that sweeter and softer. He didn't know if they comforted him, but he seemed to calm down slightly, if at all. " Tell me your name." The poor thing looked scared again.

" S-Sora.." He said quietly, his voice reminding Riku of wind in sakura trees. A faint smile traced the vampire's lips.

" _Sora-chan_." He repeated, his words like a spell. Said brunette looked dazed for a minute, before almost leaning into Riku's lips, which had began to suckle the blood from his neck.

" Hahh.." Of course it was pleasurable now; Riku was deploring a different kind of natural venom his breed of vampire had. It would have the human writhing beneath him in a matter of minutes.

But, before that, Riku had had his fill. Taking blood from someone usually made them pass out; he wanted the boy to be completely concious when he took him.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A loud moan echoed on the walls of the room, the same room that they had had their first encounter.

" Riku.." A voice, almost feminine, called out the vampire's name. Beads of sweat lingered on skin, in caramel spikes or slate-colored long ones. A low grunt followed.

" Goddamn, Sora, you're still so _tight_." A dark red blush covered the human's face. With a few more hard thrusts, Riku came, Sora following suit. The older male rolled off of him, panting lightly and leaning his head against the pillow on the futon. He felt Sora cuddle up to him and a soft purring noise coming from the boy reached his ears. He wrapped a muscled arm around the frail shoulders.

" Riku," He hummed, glancing down at the brunette. " You've been coming more often lately." There wasn't a response. Sora opened his eyes, gazing up at Riku.

" I don't want anyone else to have you." That was always his answer. It took him a few more minutes, but he spoke again. " You're leaving this place soon. With me."

" Wh... what?"

" You belong to me now; Chrono let me buy you." Sitting up, he smiled down at his little (shocked) pet. He stood, walking over to where his clothes sat. Reaching into his back after pulling them on, he tossed clothes that were meant for males to Sora, instead of his kimono. " Put those on, and we can leave." Sora was still in shock, but obeyed. Slipping into the robes, he pulled on the sandals he hadn't worn for a year, when he was forced there.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Clinging to Riku's side, Sora walked. The cool night air felt amazing on his skin, blowing through his hair. He inhaled, wondering where Riku's house was. He then reasoned that it had to be far, since Riku couldn't afford to visit often from what he had told him.

But he was surprised when they stopped a mere ten blocks away.

" This is it?" Sora asked softly, smiling at the house. It looked completely normal, nothing from what he thought his master would have lived in.

" Yes, it is." Riku leaned down, kissing the boy's forehead. " This is my home," He then paused, re-thinking his words. " _Our_ home." And it only hit him then, but he realized that he had fallen in love with a slave.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Hai! I think it came out pretty good! (tee hee) Review, lovies!


End file.
